


Podfic: Interlude

by Djapchan, ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Madness because Reasons don't make sense [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rare Pairings, Scent Marking, Smut, Vaksani, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether literal or metaphorical, Garrus highly enjoys peeling away Zaeed's layers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352109) by [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch). 



**Author's Note:**

> Direct Link for Downloading the Chapter:
> 
> [Interlude](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vxxyjqj5x7ges1n/Interlude.mp3)


End file.
